Kurts Geheimnis
thumb|259pxKleine Information: Hier kommt meine erste FF hoffe sie gefällt euch . Würde mich über Kommentare ect. freuen . Viel Spaß beim lesen ! LG Maryle.* Kapitel 1 : Böses Erwachen „ Kurt, bist du schon wach?“ fragte ihn eine unbekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich um und erschrak „ We-we-wer bist du?!“, er überlegte einen Moment lang. Hatte er etwa Blaine betrogen? Schnell hob er seine Sachen vom Boden auf und lief so schnell er konnte aus dem kleinen Hotelzimmer. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Es war Blaine „ Hey Kurt wo steckst du denn? Ich habe die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet.“, sagte dieser mit seiner unglaublich lieben und warmen Stimme. „ Blaine ... i-ich hab im Hotel übernachtet ich komm sofort nach Hause!“ Kurt klang hektisch und sehr besorgt was Blaine nach 5 Jahren Beziehung sofort bemerkte „ Ist alles ok bei dir? Ich kann dich auch abholen.“ „ Nein das brauchst du nicht. Keine Sorge!“ nachdem er das gesagt hatte stand er nach ca. 20 min. vor ihrem gemeinsamen Haus in Lima Ohio. Als Blaine Kurts Wagen auf der Auffahrt sah stürmte er freudenstrahlend zu ihm „Endlich bist du da. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“ Kurt stieg aus und war auch froh Blaine zu sehen. Doch was würde er tun wenn er wüsste was wirklich letzte Nacht passiert? Kurt wusste doch selbst nicht einmal was los war, aber bevor Kurt ganz in seine Gedanken verschwand umarmte er seinen Freund, küsste ihn auf seine heiße Wange und seufzte leise „ Ich bin froh wieder bei dir zu sein.“ „ Ich auch, aber die Arbeit ruft. Wir sehen uns abends wieder.“, er löste sich wieder von Kurt. „ Ich liebe dich!“ „ Ich liebe dich auch Blaine!“, erwiderte Kurt schnell und ging wieder ins Haus. Bis jetzt hatte Blaine noch nichts gemerkt und Kurt wollte das es auch so bleibt. Er ging duschen und versuchte sich danach mit dem Fernseher abzulenken und das was er am morgen erlebt hatte so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen. Kapitel 2 : Ein bekanntes Gesicht Nach einer doppel Folge „Greys Anatomy“ beschloss Kurt ein Spaziergang um den See zumachen doch dann klingelte es an der Tür „Endlich hab ich dich gefunden! Wieso bist du denn heute so schnell abgehauen?“, sagte ein wahnsinnig gut aussehender Mann im schicken schwarzen Anzug. Kurt war wieder geschockt, es war derselbe neben den er aufgewacht war, nur das er jetzt viel gepflegter und heißer aussah. Plötzlich konnte Kurt sich wieder ein bisschen erinnern und er war nicht gerade stolz darauf „Daniel! … Was machst du hier?“, fragte ihn Kurt noch immer geschockt. „ Du meintest doch Gestern Abend, dass wir eine große Zukunft vor uns haben. Und deshalb bin ich auch sofort nach der Arbeit zu dir hin gefahren.“, hoffnungsvoll schaute er Kurt in die Augen bis ihm die vielen Bilder an der Wand auffielen „ Hör zu Daniel i- …“, enttäuscht unterbrach er Kurt „ Du hast ein Freund, oder?“, „ Ja genau und ich kann mich auch nur an manche Sachen erinnern die Gestern Abend passiert sind . Aber sag mal …“ es dauerte einen Moment bis er die richtigen Worte fand „ … haben wir vielleicht,… also hab ich mein Freund betrogen?“, er ahnte schon schlimmes „ Ja! Ich meine du hast doch gesehen das wir beide nackt im Bett lagen.“, er musste ein bisschen lachen als er das sagte, aber Kurt fand das gar nicht witzig auch wenn er Daniels Art wie er ihn immer ansah und mit ihm redete nicht ganz wiederstehen konnte. Doch plötzlich fuhr Blaines Wagen gerade aus die Auffahrt zu „ Oh nein! Was macht er denn so früh schon zu Hause? Schell versteck dich unterm Tisch!“, und sofort krabbelte er schnell drunter. „Kuurt , ich hab dir Cupcakes mit gebracht! , rief er fröhlich wie immer durchs ganze Haus „ Blaine ! Warte stell sie nicht auf den Tisch. Ehhm .. ich hab für sie ein extra Platz.“, er legte sie in den Kühlschrank. „ Ach was . Wir können sie doch auch jetzt schon!“, er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Tisch. Kurt konnte gar nicht hinsehen. Kapitel 3 : Kommt alles raus ? „Soo , kommst du dann auch mal Liebling?“ er setzte sich einfach zum Tisch. Kurt drehte sich langsam und vorsichtig um und Blaine saß zwar beim Tisch doch auch Daniel war noch drunter. „Ja! I-ich war nur ein bisschen in meinen Gedanken vertieft…“ er setzte sich und nahm einen Blaubeer-cupcake den Blaine extra für ihn mitgebracht hatte, als plötzlich „HATSCHIII!!“ „Gesundheit.“, sagte Kurt mit vollem Mund. „Ähhh Kurt, ich hab nicht geniest das kam.. das kommt vom… AHHHHH!“ Minuten dauerte es bis die Stille unterbrochen wurde „Ich gehe…“ „ Nein warte Blaine! Ich-“ „Kurt ich will es gar nicht wissen! Ich GEHE JETZT!“ seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und er nahm seine Jacke. „Bitte Blaine ! ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH, NUR DICH!“ Aber dann ging auch schon die Tür zu. Für alle drei brach eine Welt zusammen. Für Daniel, weil er dachte das er endlich seine große Liebe gefunden hat. Für Kurt, weil er durch seine Lügen sein Freund verloren hat. Für Blaine, weil er nie geglaubt hätte das Kurt auf die Weise verlieren könnte… Sofort stürzte Kurt heulend zu Boden und Daniel verließ stumm das Haus der Hummel-Anderson. Alles war vorbei… Kapitel 4 : Scandels Teil 1 Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kurt auf einem extrem unbequemen Boden auf, auf dem er wahrscheinlich auch reingerotzt hatte. Trotz allem ging er erschöpft durch die Wohnung und versuchte verzweifelt sich die Treppen hoch zu schleifen ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es fühlte sich nämlich an als hätte er 10 Stunden geheult und nur 1 Stunde geschlafen. Er wollte ja was unternehmen doch nur WIEE?? Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht aber es war ja auch seine eigene Schuld… doch aufgeben wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Wenn dann müsste er jetzt den ersten Schritt machen. Mit dem Gedanken nahm Kurt sein Handy und schmiss sich aufs Bett. -„Hör zu Blaine! Ich weiß, dass es feige ist dir zu schreiben. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass du nach der einen Sache nicht mit mir reden willst. Also ruf mich bitte an wenn du bereit dafür bist, denn es tut mir sooo UNENDLIIICH LEID was ich dir angetan habe WIRKLICH!!! – love Kurt <3“- '' Nach einer ½ Stunde kam endlich eine Nachricht, auch wenn eine sehr beunruhigende… -„Ohh Kurt… dachtest du wirklich das ich mir noch nicht einen Neuen besorgt habe nach deiner kleinen Aktion? FALSCH GEDACHT!! Komm nach Scandels und lass dich selbst überraschen du miese kleine SCHLAMPE! – ''for my little bitch ;D“- '' Zwar trafen ihn die Worte, aber er war sich sicher das Blaine betrunken war und wenn er ihn in der Bar trifft dann wenigstens mit ihm redet könnte. Also beschloss er sich ins Auto zu setzen und so schnell wie möglich los zu fahren. Während der Fahrt schossen ihn hunderte Gedanken durch den Kopf… ''„ Was wäre, wenn er nichts mehr von mir will? Hat er schon mit anderen Männern geschlafen? Bin ich wirklich ein solches Luder? -ich glaub schon. Wird er mich verhauen?- wenn, dann wäre es kein Wunder .Soll ich ihn abschleppen wenn ich die Möglichkeit hab?- das ist ein gute Idee.“ … ''bis er endlich beim Scandels ankam wo er auch ohne weiteres reinkam was sowie so kein Wunder war. Immerhin war schon das erste Mal mit 18 reingekommen. Und tatsächlich tanzte ein betrunkener Blaine mit einem genauso betrunkenen jungen Mann auf der vollen Tanzfläche von Scandels. Zur Beruhigung bestellte sich Kurt zuerst einen extra starken Cocktail und drängelte sich dann mit einem schnellen Hüftschwung durch die tanzende Menge bis er schließlich direkt vor Blaine stand. „Kurt….“ „Blaine…“ -Stille- Kapitel 5 : Scandels Teil 2 Alle tanzten wild um sie herum, während Kurt und Blaine sich immer noch anstarrten als hätten sie gerade gesehen wie ihre Katze vors Auto läuft ( wenn sie eine hätten ). Doch endlich „Hahaha, du bist also wirklich gekommen und auch noch ohne Begleitung? Wie traurig. Hahaha“ …''Wow… ''dachte sich Kurt… er ist wirklich betrunken und ohne Zweifel dämlich. Einfach mitspielen Kurt du weißt was zu tun ist….'' „OHh Blaine! Du weißt ja gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe.“ „ Ach wirklich?“ fragte Blaine lächelnd. „ Natürlich! Ich bin sogar so weit gegangen dir das große teure Bett zu kaufen das du dir so sehr gewünscht hast. Und diese eine schwarze Lackfliege die ich so hässlich fand und was auf keinen Fall fehlen darf“..…. Kurt machte es extra spannend obwohl alles geflunkert war …..„ einen super modernen, automatische, großen, Mega Hammer und heißen WHIRLPOOl!! Wenn du mit kommst zeig ich ihn dir.“ Blaines Augen leuchteten wie Kurt es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah wirklich wie ein betrunkener Engel aus….YEAH! es klappt also wirklich. Wenn wir dann zuhause sind muss ich ihn nur noch ins Schlafzimmer einsperren und dann morgen mit ihm darüber reden. YAY!.... „Also Blaine. Wie wä-..?“ „Ich will aber noch tanzen…“ sagte er irgendwie enttäuscht was Kurt zum Schmelzen brachte „Na gut! Dann wirst du aber mit mir tanzen, denn wenn nicht verschenk ich alles den Nachbarn, wegen dem du deinen geliebten Kirschbaum fällen musstest. VERSTANDEN?“ „Lass uns jetzt TANZEN!“ das letzte Wort hatte er undglaublich laut geschrien so dass sein eigentlicher Begleiter es merkte und direkt auf sie zu tanzte. „Wer ist das Babe?“….''OHH SHIT!! Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Und wieso nannte er ihn BABE?? Ich brauchte Ablenkung SCHNELLL!!…wie wärs mit SINGEN? ..... „''We are gonna dance into the sea All I want is you, you're ma chérie Never seen a girl that's so jolie All I want is you, you're ma chérie Ma chérie, oh oh oh …“ Und schon nach der ersten Zeile sind beide voll ins Lied mit eingestiegen….''Ich bin ein Genie! Jetzt muss ich nur noch bis zum Ende des Liedes warten und Blaine ins Auto bekommen. Puuhhhh ……. ''We don't need to run or hide I'll be there to hold you tight You and me we are on fire Ma chérie you're my desire“, jetzt verlief wieder alles nach Plan. Zum Glück und es machte auch irgendwie Spaß mit Blaine und dem anderen albern zu ‚DJ Antoine-Ma chérie‘ zu tanzen und singen aber der Plan musste weitergehen und bald war es auch soweit. ''„''We are gonna dance into the sea All I want is you, you're ma chérie Never seen a girl that's so jolie All I want is you, you're ma chérie Ma chérie... I will take you higher x3 You're my love, you're ma chérie “ -SHOWTIME- Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama